


The French Way

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Malia relax in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Way

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Spoilers for "Anchors."

Lydia lay in bed, one finger twirling around her girlfriend’s dark locks. “You know, for someone who lived in the wild for over half a decade, you have amazing hair.”

Malia chuckled, snuggling in closer to the redhead. “Well, I did win best fur coat in the forest five years in a row” she teased.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Stiles. It’s turning you into a smartass.”

“Don’t pout. Stiles and I are over. You’re the only one for me” Malia said, sitting up and planting a kiss on Lydia lips.

“Mmmmmm. C’mon, I’ll show you how to French braid your hair.”

“Is that like French kissing?”

Lydia laughed. “No, not nearly as fun to learn. But I promise there will be plenty of time for that after.”


End file.
